Usuario discusión:Fuego 013
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Tatsu! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Fuego 013. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- 127.0.0.1 (Discusión) 17:23 19 jul 2011 Pelea Hola fuego queria decirte que edite mi parte de la pelea en la que nos enfrentamos, dime que te parecio y lo que quieras cambiar, haslo. Pd: Te invente 2 jutsus a base de los que tenia porque ubo algunos que no entendi muy bien. --Niaku 25 09:18 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Re-Pelea Ok la leere y dime q necesitas Juan uchiha senju 02:01 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Fuego queria preguntarte si, viste que juan pelea contra Minato en nuestra pelea.Queria saber si yo podia pelear con el 4to kazekage (Tio adoptivo de Niaku)? Respondeme cuando puedas. --Niaku 25 23:08 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Cuato Hokage Ya termine la pelea si hay algo q no cierra bien con tu jutsu y corregilo y avisame Juan uchiha senju 15:12 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Goryo Ok, bien q sea solo del sharingan xq apesar de ser un muy buen jutsu no requiere mucho control como el Tsukuyomi a x cierto aqui cree una pagnina en base a un genjutsu de Sasuke osea es uno de Sasuke pero no se si crearlo en Naruto Wiki, Fijate si se puede crear y x cierto esta imagen te parece bienpara la Levitacion en Naruto Wiki Archivo:Levitacion.jpg Juan uchiha senju 21:11 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Pelea Edite algo hoy esta noche o mañana edito un poco mas, mira y edita lo q te parece Juan uchiha senju 20:46 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo edite hasta un punto en el q te inmovilice tu ingéniatelas para salvarte del taque de Niaku ok? y lo del Tenjin 'me gusta asi q dale para adelante Juan uchiha senju 03:10 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Re-Siguiente Parte No tu alargala lo q consideres total tiempo es lo q sobra, x cierto podemos crear tu personaje aqui? Juan uchiha senju 00:30 2 ago 2011 (UTC) si no puedes editar lo hago yo ya pese en algo pero aun asi dejare la parte en q tu jutsu es neutralizado asi tu lo explicas (agraga esto en donde a ti te paresca) Aproposito podemos crear tu personaje aqui??? Juan uchiha senju 01:03 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Susanoo vs Aizen Edite un poco antes de la pelea entre mi Susanoo y tu Aizen leelo aver si te parece q esta todo bien puse que usaste el Shinra Tensei no hay problema al respecto o si? otra cosa usas el Chibaku Tensei? Juan uchiha senju 23:08 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok listo el Shinra lo usaste solo una vez asi q no hay problema otra cosa Tu Aizen le permite al usuario materializar su alma en distintas formas principalmente en un gigantesco espiritu verdad? En caso de que te lastime gravemete este puede ser anulado para q tu alma no sufra mas daños o como tendria nq hacer para lograr estoo??? Juan uchiha senju 17:19 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Pelea bueno Fuego esta aesta siendo una e las mejores peleas hechas y realizadas, estoy muy conforme con ella pero abria q preparar el final (obviamente no ahora, tenemos como una semana y media para terminarla) si tienes una idea para esta hazmela saber y quiero consultarte si te gusta esta pagina para crear, yo x mi parte la concidero importante pero tu decides, desde ya sea cual sea tu descicion no me ofende, ahora bien mi principal duda (q estoy seguro q piensas igual a mi) ¿El resultado sera empate? desde ya Niaku y yo super agotados contra un devil pero firme Somura, q dices? Juan uchiha senju 02:27 28 ago 2011 (UTC) : Si me parece un buen final, y si hacete cargo de el ( no necesitamos apresurarnos, solo q hay otras misiones q estan llegando a su fin) ya q es tu idea, q te parece la pagina? : Juan uchiha senju 02:41 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Tercer Ojo del Reibi Bueno muy bien, es complicado pero basicamente gracias a ese ojo Niaku creo una version nueva ( menos poderosa q el original) que a vuelto mas fuerte al absorver chakra del Kyubi y del Nambi de Pseudos Jinchurikis, pero gracias a este ojo convinado con un sharingan infectado por los nano insectos de Toroune, puede controlar la maldad dentro de las personas obligandolas a hacer lo q les manda Eso es lo q creo del todo seguro no es pero bueno Juan uchiha senju 17:04 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi edicion Hola Fuego queria decirte que escribi algo para explicar una repentina reincorporacion de mi parte fijate si te parece? no cambie nada de lo q hisiste solo q en el estado en el q estaba esa trampa me huviera aniquilado Juan uchiha senju 22:51 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan Bueno Fuego muchas gracias, pero el ejemplo que me diste esta muy cargado osea me gustan sencillos no sobrecargados de desiño, es mas prefiero el tipo molino como el de Itachi y el de Kakashi entendes?? Juan uchiha senju 23:25 11 sep 2011 (UTC) : Ok bueno si quieres tomarte la molestia adelante y claro les dire. Por cierto gracias por la emocionante pelea : Juan uchiha senju 00:20 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-Icono Si, si fuego gracias conosco al que crea estos iconos es mas le hice el encargue del icono de Niebla y de saber bien cuando Kurnado usace este jutsu, se lo alcanzaba con tienpo la image no se quien la hizo pero es mala pero igual gracias Juan uchiha senju 19:42 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Tenjin Hola Fuego como andas che hace ya un tiempo me ofreciste un nuevo genjutsu en base al Goryō el '''Tenjin '''me puedes decir en que se basa y que significa el nombre gracias Juan uchiha senju 23:43 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-Temujin Para certe sinsero suena muy potente y desde ya que lo usare muchas gracias, che te queria comentar, va ofrecerte algo, como sabes lo sucedidio con Niaku tome la medida de sacarlo de Tatsu y tengo incompleto el equipo para la Decima reliquia, y queria decirte si te gustaria participar basicamente peliarias con uno de los guardianes de las primeras 9 reliquias, tras ello Kabuto revivira a un ser amado tuyo (tu decides) Es una invitación no me ofendo si no quieres participar Juan uchiha senju 02:16 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Reliquia Bien esto es lo que sucede #Tatsu capturo 9 reliquias creadas por la alianza tras la 4 gra guerra, para almacenar lel Yin de las bestias (la mitad del chakra del Biju) igual que hizo Minato , esto es para que en caso de que se roben denuevo a los Bijus no puedan reviviri al Jubi, pero esta reliquia no fue creada por la alianza, la alinaza saco la idea del mismisimo Sabio de los Seis Caminos que el creo una reliquia para contener todo el odio del Jubi (por ello los Bijus se pueden domar como el caso del hchibi porque no poseen la novena parte del odio que les corresponde) y algo de su poder, esta reliquia esta en una dimension alterna q creo el sabio para mantenerla pura y solo se puede acceder durante el Eclípse Jūbi, donde se dice que fue la fecha en la que el Sabio lo convirtio en luna y creo los Bijus y las Nueve reliquias q creo la alianza son la llave para este cerrojo #Puedes llevarla a cabo con quien quieras ya que solo necesitaras estar en equipo una sola vez que sera para peliar con una Bestia Elemental(me olvide de mencinarte esto antes disculpa), cinco bestias guardianes que encarnana los 5 elementos basico, Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Rayo. Luego de vencerla seran combates individuales (con un guardian y luego un resusitado) #Bueno lo de Kabuto, paso q tras perder la guerra y tras la muerte de Madara se entero de esto de las diez reliquias pero intento desde las sombras apoderarse de estas, pero no pudo, tras saber que Niaku y yo pudimos decidio que nosotros nos molestemos para que el no tenga que estar en peligro esto lo hizo fingiendo su muerte en una pelea con Zider y Niaku trtas ello convirtio en una serpiente lanca y se escondio entre las serpientes de Zider, y si seria lo mejor q revivia a alguien pero dime tu idea y quizas podamos llegar a un acuerdo #Y el guardian sera uno de los Guardianes rescatrados por el Ninja Cazador de Guardianes aqui te paso los posibles si te interesa *Yanmaru *Ichido *Etsumaru *Weiss (devo refrmarlo desde cero xq Niaku lo creo y lo creo bastante mal) *Senshi Idaina (uno de los Nuevos Espadachines de la Niebla y usuaro de una de las nuevas espadas) *Teashi Si no llegas a tenr todo claro avisame Juan uchiha senju 16:22 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Re-Confundido Este las Bestias Elementales o Bestias Guardianes son Cinco Bestias similares a los Bijus (sin tanto chakra) q encarnan los Cinco elementos Basicos (si quieres hacemos equipo contra una),en cuanto lo de la reliquia no no deves tomarla y a Niaku le quemare los ojos Zider denara el chakra reibi y finalmente como es inmortal eliminar su alma Juan uchiha senju 22:45 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Re-Aceptacion Sera un honor y muchisimas gracias por aceptar a Tatsu como tu segunda casa jaja, pero en serio es un honor tenerte en esa mision y aun mas hacer equipo con tigo Juan uchiha senju 22:54 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Re Mision Mmm ok reformare un poco disiendo en que tengo mis certesas pero muchas mas dudas y una de estas certezas es lo del eclipse y q las 9 reliquias son las llaves e intuyo q tu sabes lo demas te parece? a y contra q guardian quieres peliar??En algunos casos puedes reformarlos a tu antojo como es el de Weis puedes decir q como fue el primero de todos en esa dimension sus poderes y cuerpo cambiaron q tal? Juan uchiha senju 04:34 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Reliquia Claro la Reliquia solo puede ser accedida durante el transcurso del Eclípse y es lña primera reliquia, con todas las habilidades unicas del Jubi cargado tambien con su odio del Dios Demonio del Caos Juan uchiha senju 15:29 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Re-Idea Si, si ya puse algo de esa idea aqui y di q te parece Juan uchiha senju 01:25 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Personaje Claro adelante crea aqui tu personaje a tu antojo, mañana creare la mision la introduccion y luego ru editas ok? a por cierto como sera muy extensa pense en hacer algo asi sobre cada mision(la introduccion, la pelea con las bestias, los guardianes y los revividos) y crear la msion correspondiente en una pagina para soo esa parte de la mision que dices?? Juan uchiha senju 01:41 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Re Nueva Forma de Editar Claro lo que sucede que todo Tatsu estara vinculado a esta mision osea primero se haras 5 equipos de 2, luego una pelea individual contra cada guardian y luego conta el revivido Y me parece bien esa idea pero esta seria mi idea la mision sera dividida en los tres titulos que mencionas y un subtitulo de cada pelea con la respectiva bestia, con el respectivo guardian y el respectivo resusitado y agregarle un cuarto titulo "El Secreto del Reikudou Sennin: la Vision del Mundo" donde comentamos tu idea que te parece? Juan uchiha senju 02:46 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Mision Eh Fuego editatre un poco para darle movimiento a esta y por favor edita en lo posible hoy mismo desde ya gracias Juan uchiha senju 18:32 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Bestia Guardian Claro adelante edita,hazlo seguido a lo que escribi yhacela tan larga como te paresca x eso no te preocupes que tiempo hay de sobra Juan uchiha senju 00:32 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Re pelea Claro va genial aun no edite por que quiero saber sobre la bestia xq no se si mi idea se aplica si la bestia resulta tener razonamiento o algo asi Juan uchiha senju 00:54 10 oct 2011 (UTC) A ok bien entonces mañana editare pense en el final q tras un corte hecho por mi yu rapidamente te deslices entre su cuerpo e introduscas tu brazo en la herida antes de regenerarse y alli concentres tu '''Jutsu de Cuerpo Vibrador '''en cada celula de la bestia causando una enorme descarga electrica a nivel celular y asi vencerlo q dices? Juan uchiha senju 01:08 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Re Confusion A ok lo lamento devi mal interpretarlo lo siento y bien hare algo asi ok vere q sucede con lo otros xq no avanzan si deces sigue editando tranquilo Juan uchiha senju 01:36 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Personaje Hola che te ofenderias si creo tu personaje tal cual como el de Nueva Akatsuki?? Juan uchiha senju 21:49 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Mision Uhh disculpame es que estaba atrasabdola para no marcar diferencia con las demas ero ya di fecha limite hasta dentro de dos dias asi que lle lo que edite ya hace rato fijate si esta todo bien e incluso si quieres podes terminarla o alargarla un poco mas, hace lo que quieras Juan uchiha senju 16:39 21 oct 2011 (UTC) : Fuego se que tienes temas serios en Naruto Wiki con Ivan (con el que no estoy conforme por sus intervisiones y "dictadurismo") pero te informe que termine la mision ve cuando puedas si estas deacuerdo : Juan uchiha senju 20:50 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Guardian y Revividos Veras tras abrir la puerta del templo, se presentaran los 9 guardianes finales de cada reliquia y es ninja guardian de la decima reliquia que a tenido apariciones minimas pero demostrara todo en una batalla contra mi mientras cada miembro peliare con un guardian, tu como arreglamos peliaras con Weiss quien al ser el primer guardian de toda la historia puedes reformarlo a gusto siendo la escusa de que tanto tiempo en ese mundo le afecto (cuando perdio le faltaba un brazo) si quieres saber mas de él lee aqui y sobre los resucitados pues la idea es q Kabuto reviva a un ser amada tuyo para peliar con tigo asi es un golpe emocional y la idea es vencerlos despues puedes hacer lo que quieras con este, y Kabuto tras tratar de acceder a la Reliquia lo detenemos y entonces aparece Tobi, un Tobi revivido por el Edo Tensei, que cuando fue revivido programo uno de sus Seis Caminos del Dolor que mediante el Kotomatsuki lo libero del control de Kabuto y ahora es definitivamente inmortal, tras esto ambos escaparan Y sobre Naruto Wiki pon fecha y hora (mundial, de mi pasi o del tuyo) y estare ahí para hablar Re-Situación Claro cuenta mi migo despues se me ocurre la desviacion a Tatsu Org que es donde deven crearlos y muchas gracias por contar con mi opinion Juan uchiha senju 00:11 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Wiki Tatsu Hola Fuego quiero decirte que eres libre de editar, se que a lo mejor no lo haces porque estas ocupado pero solo quiero que sepas que puedes editar cuando quieras, y queria preguntate ¿quieres ser miembro definitivo de Tatsu? eres muy bueno en verdad y serias un gran aporte a Tatsu, de todas maneras no em ofendo si te niegas ni nada por el estilo, a lo mejor quieres pensarlo tienes todo el tiempo que quieras cuando estes seguro avisame, pero dime si lo pensaras o te niegas lo antes posible gracias Juan uchiha senju 00:13 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Pelea Hola Fuego tanto tiempo che existe la posibilidad de q edites tu elea es q ya se marco mucha diferencia entre la tuya y las demas desde ya gracias 02:28 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Re-Respuesta Veras como reglas haver no hay pero, lo que te puedo llegara a pedir es que si llegas a querer mantener tu personaje actual (que me parece perfecto y genial) crees los jutsus, elementos y clan y esas cosas mas q eso no te pedire a y por cierto en cuanto a Kekkei (Genaki y Tota) estas al limite osea q al igual que to y por ejemplo Zider no puedes agregarte otro, xq perderia coherencia q alguien posee mas de tres no te parece? 18:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Re-Aceptacion Bien bueno muchas gracias por elejirnos mira aqui se suelen hacer reuniones pero obiamente se te avisara pero en caso q no puedas x favor avisa y queria saber si entraras con Somura no? de ser asi cuando andes con tiempo crea tus jutsus (los fannon los de naruto los crearemos nosotros como cortecia) 01:23 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Fuego Hola Fuego che ando con deseos de terminar esta ronada de peleascon los guardianes si fueses tan amable de adelantar tu pelea (no terminarla) te lo agradeceria y lo otro es sobre los articulos de Naruto (Tobi, Madara y Zetsu) que a comenzado una ola de ediciones agregando imagenes mal ubicadas y sobrecargandolas se que no seria 100 porciento bueno protegerlo pero queria avisarte solamente 16:33 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Re-Articulo Bueno m,uchas gracias estuve guardadno esop de la Bakusaiga hace un rato ya y sobre el articulo mira a mi parecer es lo mismo que cuando en el relleno del Sambi Yamato transformo y alargo su dedo en madera, osea a mi parecer es simple manipulacion del Mokuton pero tu decides a mi parecer es solo usar el mokuton pero si estas seguro adelante 16:51 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Nuevos Miembros Fuego sucede lo siguiente dos miembros se van de Tatsu y necesitamos recomponerlos y para estas cosas existe esta wiki donde estan los interesados en formar parte ahora no todos son activos entre ellos estan los que se anotaron aqui x favor lee lo que puedas sobre el personaje y despues de la decima reliquia te preguntare a quienes elejes (solo dos) para ser miembros 17:38 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro Desde ya muchas gracias x preguntar si dios quiere me mudo antes del 31 y claro edita cuando quieras y en mi caso reviviran a mi padre, copn quien poseo una relacion muy vistante 01:09 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola amigo tengo un problema , el jutsu de fuego de tu hermano (Elemento Fuego: Mundo Apocalíptico) es la misma imagen de mi antiguo jutsu de Fuego Ardiente la Supernova Ardiente y te pido que x favor la cambies si es posible. Zider Ximenon 16:01 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Avanzar Hola Fuego existe la posibilidad de que avances en tu pelea con tu hermano lo que sucede es q si bien algunos siguen en vacaciones o como en tu caso comienzan las clases se esta vastante desparejo ya que a algunos les falta muy poco por terminar, otros apenas empiezan y uno nisiquiera muestra rastro, aun asi esto se deve a la epoca, bueno sin mas motivo me despido 22:12 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Re-re-imagen Perdon pero es imposible xq en el ninjutsu se requiere el uso del Fuego Ardiente el cual yo soy el único usuario y creador, lo siento pero deberás cambiar la imagen Zider Ximenon 01:01 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Jutsus Fuego alguinos user piden q crees tus jutsus y no se como pararlos, pero como se q deves trabajar mucho en Naruto Wiki y sin descuidar la vida privada pues hacemos lo siguiente yo te creo todos los jutsus del manga y anime q estan en tu planilla y los dos de lava de roshi q usaste en tu pelea con tu hemano tu consentrate en crear los jutsus fannon, aunq sea los mas importantes como el cuerpo vibrador, aizen,el del puño halcon y el de lava q se basa en la bonba biju del 4 colas y los q consideres importantes, bueno espero respondas y q estes deacuerdo 18:14 25 feb 2012 (UTC) : Dale, es lo mejor a una duda te podras hacer u mail, para facilitar la converzacion claro aqui tienes el mio si tienes agregame o create uno buno si no no hay problema Juan_uchia_senju@hotmail.com : 18:24 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Se original thumb|left|esto mobviamente es una burda copia de thumb|esto!!! y lo sabes Amigo, basta, encerio ya estoy arto y lo digo a todos los que esten en la org, no me importa si me sacan pero por favor no utilizes imágenes que han utilizado los musuarios (por ejemplo la de Chikara hay pasa pero ya la debes cambiar xq la borre) pero esto del Elemento Lava: Chorro de Cal Quemante es absurdo, ya utilizé la imagen para mi pelea con mi padre, quítala y pon otra Zider Ximenon 22:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Re-Maestro Hola fuego, en respuesta a lo que me dijiste no fui yo, segurmente fue otro 21:11 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, claro que sigue en pie, osea seras mi maestro ? y sobre lo de naruto wiki si estoy enterado pero tengo un pequeño problema que darial aun no me resuelve sobre el rango, ya que pone que soy gennin pero a AndreyNaruto le coloca que es jonnin solo por ser mod, mi pregunta es que si no me tocaria el mismo rango ya que de igual manera yo tambien soy mod, si me puedes responder esto te lo agradeceria, un saludo 21:54 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias, que bueno que hayas aceptado, sobre lo del rango esperare ver a Dariel para volver a preguntarle sobre esto. 22:14 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola fuego, queria decirte que ya me puedes agregar a tu aldea y asignarme una mision, mi rango es Jonnin, me lo confirmo Saile si tienes alguna duda sobre eso le puedes preguntar, Gracias. 18:17 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Aparición y Misión Hola fuego queria preguntarte como te agregare a mi historia para esto del maestro, osea que ideas tienes para esto y lo segundo es que mision me asignaras en naruto wiki como jonnin de iwa. 22:45 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Quiero Hablar Fuego me podrias tu correo porfavor quiero hablar algo contigo y tengo algo que tal vez te interese Votacion Bueno dado a que solo falta un voto tuyo puedo decir lso ganadores porque no cambiara en nada los '''ganadores '''son Tatsuya, Megane y Nahare 17:14 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Re.Votacion No Fuego no te haces problema es un honor que nos hayas elejidos a eso si si todo va bien entre mañana y pasado empezamos la prox mision 17:24 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola fuego, queria decirte que termine mi mision de reparar 2 articulos, las cuales son: Sanshō y Yūgao Uzuki queria preguntate que cual es la proxima mision que me asignaras. 23:32 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Re-Misión Ahh.. No te explicaste bien, pregunte y me dijeron que era eso, pero no importa tal vez entendi mal, bueno entonces me encargare de realizarla bien, gracias por la aclaracion, queria aprovechar para preguntarte si has tenido tiempo para pensar lo de nuestros personajes. 18:48 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Re-Maestro Si, si preguntale xd me gusto mucho esa idea, quede con ganas de saber sobre la prueba... Ok ya basta de emoción, si preguntale, me parece una buena idea. PD: Ya termine la misión los articulos son Menma y El Valle del Fin, dime porfa si esta bien asi o todavia no esta lista. 20:29 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Re-Segunda Mision Creo que ya esta listo el articulo menma, arregle todos los errores y enlaze todo lo que vi que se podia enlazar. PD: Disculpa por molestarte tanto con eso :S Imagenes Fuego te dejo un link con unas imagenes que talvez te sirvan para jutsus de Weis http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Enel Gran Shinobi 03:24 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Proxima Hola fuego queria preguntarte que mision me asignaras en la wiki y que si luego de que juan explique todo, nuestros personajes pueden hablar sobre lo que em comentaste la vez pasada. 00:29 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Continuación Fuego puedes seguir con lo tuyo y lo de Skim, a otra cosa muchos esta creado equipo final, osea el de los kages en la 4 guerra,yo lo he borradoxq no lo considero un equipo concreto y meos aun de la alianza porque no es unescuadron pero que cres? 23:39 31 mar 2012 (UTC) : Ok, bueno queria saber tu opinion xq no es la primera vez que silver hace de esas cosas y creo que ni me hace caso ya, bueno pon que emprendimos viaje por el Santuario de los Samurai, describelo como un cañon rocoso, y alli pon todo lo que necesites, ahh y zider te respondera el mismo : 23:49 31 mar 2012 (UTC) ::: Fuego una duda esa persona la idea es que sea un enemigo para usetes o que? xq recuerda q vienen los Kages a colacion, o acaso es Terunimi? ::: 01:01 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Re-Lugar Claro que te parece al Sur de las Afueras del Santuario? Recuerda la fuerte Tormenta Electrica desatada puede que Darui o a ti les sirva 02:05 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Nueva Misión Hola fuego queria decirte que te tengo la lista de imagenes, son estas: (Tal vez es) Neji's B.jpg (Si lo son) Mikaru abumi.PNG Naruto14 (1).jpg Naruto-Shippuden42.gif (Esta Repetida por: Naruto-Shippueden1gif ) Usuario_Mariam_uchiha.jpeg Usuario_PitmulxD.png‎ ‎ SAKURA5.jpg 411de0fb0a9990_full.jpg On my level.jpg 320px-compensación.JPG(Ya existe una) Sharingan.jpg Hay unas que llevan el nombre de usuario pero ademas de ser fan art no estan en uso. PD: Quisiera saber que sucede con nuestra charla, quede intrigado con quien era el que nos observava xd 19:36 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Re-Sorpresa Me prece excelente, muy buena esa idea, solo quiero decirte que habiamos hablado anteriormente en una reunion de tatsu sobre que a Terunimi lo mataria si mal no recuerdo jacomaru, y al proximo Tsuchikage el cual es el ANBU que mato a mi padre lo mataria yo asi que solo queda unir tu idea a esta para que la guerra civil que se desate en iwa sea acorde con nuestra idea, de resto todo me parece excelente, de verdad es una muy buena idea. 19:58 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Msn Hola fuego ¿como estas? queria sugerirte que te crearas un msn para poder hablar contigo sobre temas que no se pueden mencionar en la discución, asi podriamos todos los miembros de tatsu platicar mejor a la hora de una reunion o misión cooperativa att 16:49 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Meteoritos Celestiales Fuego si bien la imagen que tiene el Elemento Lava: Meteoritos Celestiales esta bien quizas esta imagen sea mas acorde poruqe son efectivamente de lava y los otros, es una buena imagen pero son de fuego, solo opino hacelo como quieras no quiero meterme tampoco 03:04 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola fuego, ya estoy activo, cuando puedas me pasas el sitio y nos comunicamos. 00:39 6 jun 2012 (UTC) mision Hola fuego cuando puedas me avisas cuando estes On y el link de algun chat para hablar, tengo una pequeña duda y quisiera que me la aclararas, saludos 02:23 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Bueno ahorita estare activo hasta la tarde, estare de todos modos conectado en ese chat. 18:43 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Fuego te pareceria bien si realizo la proxima edicion de la misión o tienes algo pensado? No, edita si quieres, la verdad esperaba que tu editaras para luego yo editar segun como fuera tu edición, saludos 20:06 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Ediciones Fuego que te parece si trabajamos por ediciones, o sea editas tu y luego yo, y asi sucesivamente, lo digo por la mi inactividad y a veces la tuya por los examenes, que de igual forma termino el jueves y si el viernes no estoy de regreso a de ser po mi mama que me mato y eso se deberia a que no pase los examenes :S pero bueno, ese es otro tema 00:44 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Re- Ediciones Si, es solo por lo que queda de esta semana, ya si dios quiere el miercoles o jueves termino y si es como planeo y no tengo que ir a reparar ninguna materia estare nuevamente activo, asi que es solo por estos días, gracias 00:59 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Fuego, te queria preguntar, si te puedes conectar al IRC que me pasaste la otra vez para hablarte sobre unas dudas sobre mi proxima edición. 23:32 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Prestamo Hola Fuego, me gustaria saber si estarias dispuesto a prestarme tu jutsu Patada Horizontal para usarlo en Hikari? Saludos Megane 20px Hyuga 17:16 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno, muchas gracias por prestarme la tecnica Megane 20px Hyuga 00:04 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Chat Fuego, si veia tus mensaje lo que sucedio fue que sali a jugar futbol y deje la pc prendida con todo abierto por eso no te respondi y no entere al IRC al momento, si querias hablar de algo avisame 21:14 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Re- Nuevo Ninjutsu Ahora estoy activo, cuando puedas entras y hablamos, ya yo estoy en el chat 21:21 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Charlar Fuego necesito hablar dos o tres cosas del manga que repercuten en la historia de Tatsu y puntualmente en tu mision cuando puedas avisame y charlamos 01:15 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Lucha Hola Fuego, queria saber si puedes entrar al IRC ahorita para charlar sobre la lucha, es que tengo una idea y queria saber si estabas de acuerdo. 00:24 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Hablar Hola Fuego sera que te puedes llegar al Chat asi hablamos de algo? 19:32 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Cosas Hola Fueo como andas mira quiero hablar con vos sobre dos cosas de Tatsu y tres d Naruto Wiki, una de ellas es lo q te comente ayer otra es sobre una discucion con Darile sobe Madara y los Kanjis de su Elemento Madera, y sobre un user asi q si podes llegarte al chat estaria genial gracias 18:23 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Cosas Fuego puse la Tabber en Mangekyo Sharingan, que te comente y aqui esta el prototipoque te comente, a y quiero tu opinion sobre las edicones de Dariel y Saile en Naruto y Gaara respectivamente, veras le agregaron elementos q no utilizan mas q en juegos Mira Dariel puso en Naruto q usa el Elemento Tierra Solo en videojuegos y Saile puso q Gaara usa el Viento solo cuandotenia el Shukaku y el Rayo en peliculas (que ese si es un error) y en videojuegos miralos para mi no van pero fijate vos y decime 01:21 6 ago 2012 (UTC)